The Legend Of Zelda: The Lost Triforce
by eric.fernandoabreurossi
Summary: We are introduced again to another one of the incarnations of Link, but this has a difference of others: he is the victim of strange dreams that are memories of his other incarnations during his adventures to save Hyrule or other distant lands ... But his personality it is totally different from his other incarnations, and he will have to save Hyrule from old and new enemies.
1. Wake Up Link

"Wake up Link, I need you, all Hyrule needs you ..." That was the last thing Link remember of his strange dream: A sweet and soft but strange voice. And he remembers the rest of the dream too: Several flashbacks of what looked like several other lives lived by him, which he went through dungeons, caves, plains, royal cities and fantasy fighting all kinds of animals, monsters, soldiers, where he lived adventures beyond the imagination, the dream of every adventurer like him. Oh, and equipment, bows with magic arrows, Hookshot's, power bracelets, more resistant clothing damage, boots that could run faster, but there was a magic item that stood out from all: The Master Sword. Legends said that was made by the goddess Hylia and has immense power, but only worthy of it could lift it. And then there was in the dream the other races he had seen only a few times: Zoras, the people of the water with humanoid form, the Gorons, the stone giants that live in caves, the Gerudos, a tribe only women known as thieves and their male son would bring destruction to Hyrule, the Kokiri, children in the forest created by conscious tree called Deku Tree, the largest of Deku, the people-plant, and the Skull kids and Stalfos who also lived in the forest, forever cursed ... the Minish , a tribe of tiny creatures that had never been seen, only commented, and finally the Sheikah, which were a mysterious tribe who served the royal family for generations and generations ... Then he remembered her ... the princess Zelda. .. He remembers her in this world, but here it is more unseen that appears for their dear Hylians. Often traveling to other lands to make agreements and business with other people, he hardly remembers how she is. But in his dream ... She was so beautiful, almost like the goddess Hylia herself in his front ... And then he saved her from monsters, enjoyed his company, sometimes she showed her warrior face and fought side by side together like two lovers to the more sweet or tragic end ... And that was all that he remembered. And this confused him, did not look like a dream for him. They were so fresh in his memory as memories of the past, as if he had done all that there is only one month ago ... But he had no time to think about it, he had to go out and live a new adventure because he had a whole day waiting for him. So when he had just woken up, a more or less 26 years old woman appears before him. It was Cremia. She was a beautiful adult woman in the prime of age, which unfortunately carries a sad face because of the mother's death several years ago, but is always happy, willing and loving to everyone she knows, and had shown a sensual body built with years of work in Romani Ranch, which gave off a smell of chocolate made by herself and the same color as her hair and seductive eyes, and the same smell that stirs men Hyrule when she will deliver his famous Chateau Romani to the bars there. However, she is not interested in dating, but to protect the two things she loves most: Her sister Romani and Romani Ranch owned by the two. The first is a girl of eight years, whose main features are look like a smaller version of the older sister and her unshakeable joy and happiness, and it was the last thing her mother had left her, so she had to create his sister alone, and is the same as her help most of the time and that brings joy to your life at all times of sadness. The second is the first thing that his mother had given him when it fell ill, and it is your family for generations, as well as the award-winning cows and the secret of making the special drink Chateau Romani, who was the favorite drink of all Hylians adults and prohibited to children, but for them there is the pure milk and the delicious chocolate made by the owner of the site, Cremia. The Romani Ranch is also known to be one of the largest properties of Hyrule, and second only to the king's lands. So you can imagine keeping as much land should be difficult, and it is. If not for the secret recipe of the Chateau and hard work of them, perhaps the ranch no longer existed, and it is with this uncertain future Cremia cares now. However, just see Link to all your worries disappear, because when she is with him she feels inner peace, but also feel the pain that Link carries with it like a knife in his chest. That is why she told him to be there to cover it on cold nights. But she also knows that his spirit is free as the wind that cuts through the fields of the Ranch, and that cannot be arrested, failing to kill him inside, even when he punishes himself, always helping. Link sees Cremia in his front and says: - Hello Cremia, I did not see you there, I am leaving. -Do not worry Link; take your time you need. -Well, I am going to change clothes. Cares? -Actually, I love to see that your wonderful body. -So ... I really have to thank her for letting me stay here tonight, but would once again be in a stable any ... -That's nothing compared to how much you've helped us ... -Well, I noticed you've been thoughtful about something, and what was it? -Nothing, that is ... I fear for the future of Romani when I'm not here ... It is increasingly difficult to keep the ranch, even with the success that is the Chateau Romani ... I do not know how much longer I'll hold on ... -If you want I can stay here for another half season to help you, and ... -No, Link, go, I hate to see you get stuck here, your soul is free as the wind that runs through the plains Hyrule, and hold it here, even by your will, will kill you ... So you must be like him, traveling all Hyrule almost endlessly and do whatever he wants ... -But stay here with you to help her is no torture, quite the contrary ... -Oh Link, how I wish there were more men like you ... Do you remember when you met Epona? Link remembered. When he was still an orphan boy running aimlessly through the streets of the Kakariko Village, to discover the Romani Ranch, when Cremia was also a little girl who lived with his mother, and showed him Epona for the first time, and then three lost souls first they met and never parted. Link has not changed much over the years, except that his taste for freedom and adventures only increased with time. He was always so free and adventurous person who combined with his strong personality, he was always judged as "bum" and "thief", and his willingness to travel is what keeps you from getting in Hyrule and have a job and he only stole when really needed, and most of the time that invaded a place was by the emotion and not by the Rupees. In addition, there is Epona. The mare of Ranch Romani, which does the hard work of the Ranch long ago, and so, although it is starting to age and present fatigue, it is still a beautiful, healthy mare, always willing and also a great companion to Link, because thanks the generosity of Cremia with him, Link could travel with it sometimes on various adventures, and with it, they became great friends. -Speaking on Epona, can I get it borrowed for a while? I need it, I have to go to make a service that offered me in Termina, paid well and I have to be there tomorrow. -All right, Link, you can take Epona with you, you know well that I cannot say no to you when you ask me something, but will you go away without saying goodbye to Romani? You know how much she likes you and how much she will be upset if you leave without saying goodbye! -Of course I know that, so where she is for me to give that hug? -Heeeeeeeeeeere, I'm here! -Oh, come on, your beautiful little girl, our, that strong hug! -Oh Link, you promise that back to visit us as soon as possible? -Of course, my honey, I will come here once I finish there, because I have to return the Epona to you, is not it? -All right, then good trip Link! -I hope to you come back soon, we will need the Epona ... -Do not worry Cremia, back in time with Epona intact. -And you too. -Sure, me too. -Goodbye, Cremia. -Goodbye, Link. So Link part with Epona running through fields of Ranch having no idea that his biggest adventure will begin!


	2. Termina

After a day of intense ride, Link and Epona finally reach Termina, specifically the Town Clock, the center city of Termina and soon found the engineer who had called Link to work. -Hello, I arrived here, at the scheduled time with the mare, as promised. -Yes, you arrived. Well, your job is simple. You have to carry the materials arriving at the city gate and also raise them when needed. The cables and hooks are in the background. You will receive your 700 Rupees at the end of the day. -Wait, 700? I'm sure the deal was in 1000! -Well, I can increase to 750... –No way, the combined is 1000! -800 And end of story. –Hunf, since I'm right here ... Okay, 800. -Great. In fact, it's good to start now; I see the first shipment just arrived...

In the end of the day...

-Good Link, here are yours deserved 700 Rupees. -800! -Excuse me, 800. Well, the Milk Bar should already be open at that time. Why do not you go to relax and spend a little of your earned Rupees? -Good idea...

A little later, the Milk Bar...

-What will want today Link, the usual? -The usual, please. -Hey kid, you look tough. Want to earn good money? -What do you want, old man? -Oh, well, my name is Saharalasha, and I come from a long line of Hyrule Sages. We have studied all the history of Hyrule, and also the present. Heard the latest news? -No, please, tell me, great sage! -I see that you are a bit skeptical, so I do not know if you will believe some of the things that I will tell. A few months ago, hideous creatures began to emerge from the depths, as well as other existing had a growth spurt and became more wild, forcing the King to put his army to control the creatures. Now you know why so many soldiers walking across Hyrule. Then, many of these creatures are described in the books written by my ancestors, and are told that they are servants of Ganondorf Dragmire, the Scourge of Hyrule, the Prince of Darkness. -Ganondorf? That is not who they say have brought trouble to Hyrule several times when he was stopped by the... –Hero of Time. In addition, the Princess Zelda, with its mysterious bodyguard and commander of the Royal Army, Impa, one Sheikah, are looking for him. However, it is a difficult task, since it is not known exactly how he is. In fact, The King offers a good reward for good clues of him. And that's where we come in. I know the best oracles of all Hyrule, Din, Nayru and Farore, and yes, they have their names from the goddesses. They certainly can provide excellent tips and predictions about it. The problem is that they are in an isolated place, and it is usually very difficult to get there, imagine with all these monsters walking around. Well, then, with your strength and your sword you can clear the way for us, cannot you? Well, think of my proposal. If accepted, go to the entrance of Dark Woods, I will be waiting there. Well, I'll let you enjoy the rest of the night. Good night, and think about it. So the wise Saharalasha leaves the Milk Bar, leaving Link alone with his thoughts...

The other day, in the room of Princess Zelda...

Wake up, Sleeping Beauty; the last night was too much for you? -Ughhhhh, Let me alone Impa, you know very well how it were ... I do not really want to go after this "Hero of Time", even if he exists ... I think we should just go to the Gerudos tribe and end this once and for all! 'You know very well that's not the way it works, Zelda... What happened to the "Princess of Diplomacy"? -In cases like this, try diplomacy is to play like idiots, Impa. Prevention is better than cure. If we find those who responsible for trying to bring Ganondorf back to life and we prevent from doing that, we will end any chance of his return and finish it before it even starts. -Zelda, we cannot do this without begin a war with Gerudos. That is what you want; start a war with the kingdom is already sunk into trouble? Not to mention the damage it would cause to your reputation! -Yes, of course! Impa, how Sheikah still exist, taking you? -Not many, as far as I know, my village only have 16 people. -And two girls are in their training as apprentices with you, right? Yes, one is in a very advanced stage. -And what is her name? –It is confidential even to you for her own safety, but she is called by the code name "Sheik". -Great, I will disguise myself as her and go with you to do the necessary without compromising my picture and do what is necessary. -You still insists on it? But I have to admit that this idea was very clever. Well, get up, even if you do not want to look for "Hero of Time", are his father's orders, and we have to fulfill them. -Dammit...

Meanwhile, near the Romani Ranch, Link is close to delivering Epona back to the Ranch, but he thinks of something ... -Well, I am relatively close to the Ranch, but I also know that I am soon going to cross a road that leads directly to Dark Woods. Then I can go to there… No, I made a promise to Cremia and I have to fulfill it! Oh, she always forgives me and is the fastest way to get there. So, Link turns and follows the way to Dark Woods ... Arriving there, he sees at the entrance the Wise Saharalasha waiting for him. -How did you get here so fast? I went into here all night! -I have my ways. Then, you ready? -But, how about Epona? I know that this area is full of thieves. -Do not worry. Just attach her to a tree that I will throw a spell over her, causing her to be imperceptible to the eyes and their ears. Okay ... Okay. Now we can go. Then Link and the wise Saharalasha step into Dark Woods, hoping to pass alive.


End file.
